Zackshiro el galán
by HnW
Summary: #Mishinazi #Mishitroll #Mishinvasión Durante la junta elegidos Koushiro bebe más té oolong de lo recomendado...


**Zackshiro el galán.**

* * *

Aquel día de primavera ocurrió un suceso que no estaba predicho en las estrellas, ni siquiera en la sagrada biblia: después de tres largos años Jou había asistido a una junta de elegidos que no era la del primero de agosto.

Miyako chilló de la emoción y comenzó a saltar alrededor de Jou haciendo más vergonzosa su estelar aparición en el centro de eventos del gran departamento donde vivía Mimi. Daisuke también se veía emocionado y más motivado para celebrar después de ver al ver al gran superior.

—Opino que no hay suficiente bebestible para celebrar este suceso, ¡vayamos por más!

—¡Me parece una excelente idea! —respondió Miyako.

—Definitivamente, ¡sí! —se unió Taichi.

¡Bien, vamos allá! —Mimi y Hikari también se unieron más para molestar a su senpai favorito que estaba incómodo y avergonzado por sus faltas anteriores. Sabía que si nada extraño ocurría sería el blanco favorito de las bromas. Suspiró un poco resignado: se lo merecía, o al menos eso le dictaba el fondo de su _kokoro_.

Sora miraba un poco escéptica la situación pensando en que se iba a descontrolar fácilmente. Su preocupación era acertada, pero no de la forma en que ella creía.

—Iré en el auto de Yamato para ahorrar tiempo, anoten lo que quieren y ya, no olviden poner su cuota —añadió Taichi.

—Antes de eso, debemos saber quiénes no tomaran para manejar sin problemas —cuestionó Iori siempre preocupado—. Yo no tomaré, así que puedo manejar.

—Yo tampoco beberé —apareció Ken.

—¿Koushiro, tomarás algo? —preguntó Iori.

—No, no estoy tomando alcohol así que pueden contar conmigo para manejar. Sólo tráiganme mucho té Oolong para mantenerme despierto, estoy algo cansado.

—Anotado —respondió Ken.

Mimi, Hikari y Takeru sonreían. Koushiro era todo un caso pero así lo querían, té oolong para él, jugo para los no bebedores y… ¡mucho alcohol para el resto!

Mientras los muchachos fueron a comprar los bebestibles, el resto se encargo de poner al centro una gran mesa llena de vasos desechables y cosas para picar mientras se preparaba el plato principal. Maní, papas fritas, queso en cubitos y un par de cosas un tanto extravagantes, cortesía de Mimi.

Yamato estaba en la parrilla preparando la carne junto a Daisuke, en tanto que Sora junto a Meiko y Miyako se encargaban de los acompañamientos. Hikari y Takeru estaban un poco rezagados al haberse quedado sin mucho que hacer.

—Presiento que esto se va a descontrolar —dijo un poco preocupada Hikari.

—Pues no estaría mal un poco de emoción —Takeru le guiñó un ojo socarrón.

Hikari lo miró con divertido recelo pero Takeru agregó que sólo era una broma entre tantos meses de tranquilidad. Le terminó encontrando razón, pero algo no dejó de molestarla.

Estaba todo dispuesto sobre la mesa y la comida junto con las risas no se hacían esperar: cada otrora elegido con su plato de comida y bebestible empezaban la velada no exenta de bromas. Taichi echándole pimienta al plato de Yamato y Mimi intentando darle comida en la boca a Koushiro desatando una vergüenza abrumadora al pobre pelirrojo. Todos reían y lo pasaban excelente, por su parte Takeru estaba demasiado cerca de Hikari haciéndole ojitos descaradamente para ver si Taichi estaba atento. Hikari reía divertida, Taichi realmente ni se enteraba, ni siquiera por casualidad. El alcohol había hecho lo suyo.

Ya habiéndose terminado la comida, pequeños grupos se habían formado en la mesa: Mimi, Meiko, Koushiro, Takeru e Hikari eran el grupo de los jocosos, mientras que Sora, Taichi, Yamato y Jou; Ken, Miyako, Iori y Daisuke podían catalogarse como los peleadores. Todos conversaban amenamente y se iban turnando para hacer de anfitriones siendo los más motivados en esta tarea Daisuke, Takeru y Mimi. Esta última pensaba que ellos querían mostrarse más serviciales sólo para ganarse los favores de Hikari.

Los elegidos hablaban de sus vidas actuales como adultos jóvenes y corrían suertes dispares. En el grupo de los agobiados estaban Ken, Iori, Koushiro y Jou, tapados hasta la nuca en responsabilidades mientras que los más relajados eran Takeru y Taichi.

Koushiro comentaba que Haruhiko, el padre de Sora, a pesar de un hombre muy afable era un profesor muy exigente, que sin querer rozaba lo diabólico.

—Eso suena aterrador —dijo Meiko— pero Koushiro-san, umm… ¿no estarás tomando mucho té?

—Déjalo que tome —añadió Takeru—. Necesita desestresarse de alguna forma. Además si no bebe se nos quedará dormido.

—Así es, ya sabemos que Koushiro es fanático del té oolong —comentó Mimi—… Una vez le llevé dos botellas a su oficina y se las tomó en un santiamén.

—Es verdad, lo siento mucho —Koushiro agregó sonrojado.

Pero la verdad era que Koushiro llevaba sonrojado desde mucho antes y nadie había reparado en ese detalle excepto Hikari, quien no le tomó mayor atención. Sabía de los sentimientos del pelirrojo por la castaña y lo vio como algo normal en él dado su timidez.

Siguieron conversando y Koushiro tomando té oolong hasta que avisó que iba a ir al baño, pero resultó en que no volvió en cerca de media hora.

Taichi fue al baño a buscarlo. Golpeó la puerta y escuchó unos quejidos del pelirrojo que parecía un alma en pena. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró inclinado en la taza del baño vomitando.

—¡Hombre, qué te pasó! ¿Estás bien? —la pregunta era inncesaria pero Taichi la vociferó igual no sin preocupación.

—¡Hazte a un lado Taichi, no ves que luce horrible? Daisuke, ayuda a Taichi y llévenlo a mi pieza para que repose un poco, yo los acompaño —irrumpió Mimi visiblemente preocupada. Era raro ver a Koushiro en ese estado y tan de la nada.

—¡Como tú digas Mimi!

Entre Daisuke y Taichi llevaban hombro con hombro a Koushiro quien apenas podía caminar del malestar que tenía. Mimi los acompañaba de cerca.

—Esperen, puedo caminar solo —agregó Koushiro.

—¡Claro que no puedes, mira cómo estás! —respondió Mimi preocupada.

—Si tú estás conmigo claro que puedo —Koushiro tomó con decisión la mano de una Mimi que quedó helada ante el gesto.

Y no fue la única. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todos los presentes que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Koushiro no podía estar ebrio y mucho menos ser así de directo con Mimi. Además ella no podía estar tan cohibida.

—Hey, Koushiro… ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Taichi.

—Sí, luces extraño… —añadió Daisuke.

—No me pasa nada —con dificultad se soltó del agarre de ambos—. Estoy bien, ¿acaso no lo ven?

Los presentes no entendían nada.

—Mimi, no necesito ir a tu pieza ya, pero si gustas podemos ir juntos sin estos dos y pasarlo bien.

—¿Q-que qué? —Mimi palideció.

—Si no quieres no me molesta, pero ¿por qué no salimos a pasear en mi coche cerca del mar? Sabes, hay un restaurant que me gustaría probar y… ¿te pasa algo?

Mimi estaba completamente pálida, muda y cohibida ante el discurso de Koushiro. Él no podía estar ebrio, entonces no podía ser un ebrio que decía la verdad… ¿Pero entonces qué era? Ella siempre lo molestaba con su excesiva cercanía, pero nunca se había cuestionado realmente si el pelirrojo tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Y ahora que se lo cuestionaba, él le daba de su propia medicina multiplicada por mil. ¡Él no era asi! ¡Qué diablos le estaba pasando!

—¿Qué harán con él? —preguntó Yamato desde la distancia.

—Pues… vayamos a dejarlo sentado —respondió Daisuke. Mimi rogaba por dentro que no le pidiera ir con él.

—Bien, vamos Koushiro —agregó Taichi— te portas bien sí, ¡ah, picarón!

—Mimi, no me has respondido. No tienes que responderme ahora, pero por favor no olvides mi invitación. Si aceptas venir conmigo no te arrepentirás, nos lo pasaremos excelente —y le guiñó un ojo como todo un galán a pesar de tu patético estado.

Meiko estaba desconcertada a la vez que a Miyako le brillaban los ojos. El resto estaba completamente incrédulo.

—Mimi-san… ¿estás bien? —alcanzó a decir Meiko. Miyako hizo el gesto para que la dejara tranquila.

Mimi la escuchó pero no respondió. Tomó un vaso de jugo y se fue a sentar sola para serenarse un momento. Necesitaba ordenar su cabeza pero sobre todo entender, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a _su_ Kou?

—Estás pálida, Mimi san —dijo Takeru divertido—. Nadie esperaba que Koushiro se comportara como un Zac Efron y te diera de tu propia medicina.

—¡No la molestes! —le reprendió Miyako preocupada por el estado de su amiga. De verdad lucía irreconocible.

—Está bien, está bien, era una broma, ¿verdad Hikari?

—Takeru, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Ya apartados en un rincón, Hikari y Takeru hablaban bajito para que los demás no escucharan.

—Fuiste tú quien le puso malicia al té de Koushiro —puso las manos en jarra— ¿verdad?

—¿Se notó mucho? —Takeru sonrió resignado, la broma había llegado a su fin.

—Te conozco tanto…

—Lo siento, lo siento. Yo me haré cargo de él, hablaré con Ken y todo eso —puso sus palmas en posición de perdón—. Pero te juro Hikari, te juro que apenas le puse malicia. No sabía que Kou era tan sensible al alcohol…

—¡Cómo no vas a saber si la primera vez que tomó vomitó hasta su alma!

—¿De veras?

—Sí, nosotros no estábamos, me contó mi hermano… Guardaré el secreto, pero me debes una Takeru, que no se te olvide.

Y antes de que Takeru reclamara por la poca complicidad entre hermanos escucharon un grito.

—¡Cásate conmigo, Mimi!

* * *

Dedicado a mis mishinazis. Gracias por leer!


End file.
